1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp assembly for a lighting purpose, and more particularly relates to an improved LED lamp assembly having a good heat dissipation capability and large illumination area.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp assembly is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp assembly is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp assembly make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light that is sufficient and of satisfactory spatial distribution. The large number of LEDs leads to a more expensive module and one with greater power consumption. The greater power usage leads to greater heat output, which, if not adequately addressed at additional expense, impacts the LED lamp assembly reliability.
Besides, since the LEDs are generally arranged on a printed circuit board which has a flattened surface, the LEDs acting as a light source and arranged in this way usually are failed to provide a three-dimensional lamplight for a condition that needs even and large-scale light.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp assembly which can overcome the above problems.